Lightning Strikes Twice
by pman95
Summary: This is all about the power of the speed force and being a fan of Kelli Berglunds work this crossover was born.


Lighting strikes twice

The night was an ordinary time filled with mystery and wonder, not for the Lab Rats team as their Bionic Island was full future bionic heroes in training that can overcome any obstacle. A sudden shock of blur then came out of nowhere and cause damage from all around, the blur than vanished along with some missing technology and weapons for the count. The four bionic heroes Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport along side with Leo Dooley wondering what happen that ruined half the island.

" **I wondered if what could've done this?"** wondered Chase.

The night guard former principal Perry checked the security cameras and rushed it to the lab rats' team.

" **I checked over the cameras guys and I found this sort of blur coming in and out of the weapons and tech room. Whoever did this must've messed with the footage and escape with our stolen tech, it might be another rebel."** as Perry finish.

Than a figure came out of the Hydro – loop standing behind the team unnoticed which ended with his voice.

" **Actually it was a Meta-Human"**

the team turned around as they saw a medium sized man with brunette hair and a black trench coat who continued to talk

" **Sorry to sneak up like that, but it's such a thrill to be around the first bionic super-humans that changed the way we see science, it's truly and honor."**

Chase than began to speak

" **Thanks for the comment, who are you again?"**

and then Adam stepped in with this to ask

" **And most importantly can you order pizza on that thing?"**

pointing to the young man's tablet. The young man continued on by saying who he is.

" **I'm Barry Allen, from the Central City Police Department; I'm with the Crime Scene Investigation Unit, also a member of S.T.A.R. Labs. We've been working on cases that have been involving Meta-Human activity from in and out Central City and when the report of this robbery came over the wire S.T.A.R. Labs send me out here to lend a handing hand"**

So as Barry continued detailing on the Particle Accelerator accident in his city and created the Meta-Humans, they went on talking about the yellow blur that zoom the halls on what was left of the footage. After everyone left, Bree decided to stay to use her super speed to fix the damage done to the cameras.

Barry: **"Wow, you're very fast with that chip Bree."**

Bree: **"Thanks, I have to ask why did you decided to come out and help us with this Meta-Human you call them?"**

Barry than went from a smile to a shrugged emotion

" **Yeah um…When I was eleven my mother was murdered"**

Bree was in shock to hear those sentences involving death and murdered. Barry continued

" **It was late, a sound woke me up and downstairs my mother was in what looked like a ball of lighting. Inside the ball of lighting there a man in yellow he killed my mother, everyone thinks my father is responsible for it but I know he's innocent. If I can capture the man in yellow I can finally get my father out of prison and get justice for my mother's death."**

There was a cold source of silence when the guys over heard Barrys story.

" **Sorry Mr. Allen, we didn't mean to intrude."**

Leo apologized sudden a mission alert signal came in the yellow blur struck again, this time it was the federal reserve in NYC. Team Lab Rats than suited up and head out to catch this Professor Zoom. At the bank the team saw most of the gold taken but something didn't feel right. The yellow blur came out and shocked the team with a wipe out punch only a howl of wind could produce. Leo was shooting laser spheres as Chase try to fight the speedster but was too fast to beat down, Adam tried his heat beam eyes a try but an epic fail as he got sucker punched half way across the room. Bree was up next, chasing our villain all around the building where the chase ended on the roof and by spite her speed the villain commented

" **I must say princess you got spunk."**

He then grabbed her by the neck over the edge

" **But you're not fast enough."**

He threw Bree off the building as the guys were running out to find her, as the crackle of thunder boomed the air, a whirl of red wind and sparkling gold lightning shoot up out of nowhere speeding up the building as Bree was in the hands of another speedster in an all red suit with a gold lightning emblem shaped on his chest that man vibrate his face and voice he couldn't be recognized. The man in yellow then run away as the villainous cowards do. Bree wanted to thank the Scarlett Speedster with her words to justified

" **Wait… thanks but who are you."**

The red suit man answered with this to say

" **If I told you that it wouldn't be a secret would it?"**

As he speeded away in a streak of lightning.


End file.
